


flowers for your love

by catybug007



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist Eskel, M/M, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, ciri is dramatic, dadralt, geralt is dramatic, they are quite a pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catybug007/pseuds/catybug007
Summary: Jaskier's left after a one-night stand with yellow roses and the wrong number.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 67
Kudos: 87





	1. wrong number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel doesn't get to finish his tea. Jaskier doesn't get what he bargained for. Instead, they find each other.
> 
> ***
> 
> His face was flushed from the chilly walk over. 'Definitely not because of the gorgeous young man that would be there soon, nope, not me thinking about...that...'
> 
> He was immediately both distracted from and painfully aware of that particular train of thought as the bell above the door tinkled once again and in walked the most incredible person he’d ever been graced enough to perceive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've made some changes to this story that I think are for the better. Please see the end notes for more info on what that means! That said, nothing about the plot itself has changed, don't worry! Lots of tooth-rotting sweet sweet cotton candy fluff ahead!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! This fic is an absolute labor of love.

_ Thinking of you  _ 💛💛

Eskel choked on his tea. Startling cornflower blue eyes, heavily lined with kohl, peered up at him from underneath thick lashes. He barely registered the  _ Unknown Caller _ warning attached to the picture as he carefully set his cup down on the table in front of him, next to the book of poetry he’d been reading. Of course it was an unknown number.  _ I’d remember those eyes. _

He only hesitated for a second before he opened the message. This was clearly not meant for him, and yet.  _ I should at least tell him he’s got the wrong person. It’s the decent thing to do. _

“Sweet Melitele,” he breathed out. He absently reached up to scratch at the scars running down his face that pulled at the corner of his mouth to form a permanent half-grimace. He sobered for a second, stilling his hand. Scars that were costing him business. And more.  _ So much more _ . He took a deep breath and returned to his phone, some niggling part of his brain undeterred from its determination to appreciate the beautiful man on his screen. Thick, wavy, chestnut hair fell in gentle locks across his forehead. Eskel could feel himself gawking.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you? You’ll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that,” he felt a soft tap on his chin and looked up in time to see Tissaia lift one meticulously groomed eyebrow. He tried to recover quickly.

“As if I would ever find a fly in your immaculate café, my dear, sweet, lovely Tissaia.” She smirked and kicked his shin lightly. She knew he only started rambling when he was nervous.

“It’s a tea room and you know it. Now what has you so flustered, my dear, sweet, lovely Eskel?” He felt color start rising in his neck and he once again hesitated for a moment, before showing her his phone.

If he didn’t know her better, he would think she’d start dancing around and clapping with joy. As it was, she clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her very obvious, very  _ knowing _ , smile before- 

“He appears to be quite the catch.”

Eskel huffed a laugh, “Well, I-”

“No, no, say no more. I’ll leave you to him,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him before practically running off back into the kitchen and loudly exclaiming, “Regis, you won’t believe it!”

Eskel flushed in embarrassment, despite being alone in the  ~~ café ~~ tea room’s private dining area at his friend’s very obvious, very  _ public _ , display. 

Ever since Geralt had gotten them together, they’d both become absolutely insufferable in the best ways. Regis brought out a loud, flirty side of Tissaia, Eskel hadn’t even known existed. And they’d been friends for years- college roommates turned friends turned penpals when Eskel enlisted. Then she was there for him when he got back, scarred as he was physically and mentally and emotionally. He was more grateful for her love and friendship than he could really say. When Geralt conspired to set up her and Regis - who they’d met as part of their battalion,  _ their hansa  _ \- Eskel had actually been all for it. She deserved happiness. Someone who would love her the way she deserved. And Regis did that and more.

So, if that meant putting up with their occasional antics, even when they both started sounding more and more like Geralt, he’d happily do so. Even if they made Eskel want to melt into the floor.

He looked at his phone again.

A small bouquet covering half the beautiful young man’s face couldn’t quite conceal the obvious smile lighting it.

_Yellow roses_ , Eskel thought to himself, _What a cheapskate. They’re not even part of an arrangement_. _And-_ _am I really critiquing his bouquet?_ _A bouquet probably gifted to him by the person that message was intended for. From whom he was probably expecting some kind of answer. Fuck._

**I’m sorry, love, I think you sent this to the wrong number.**

…(hesitation)

**Nice as it must be to be thought of by you** ❤️

Eskel hit his head hard as he let it thunk onto the table.

…

o _ h i’m gonna kill him _

_ … _

_ i give him the night of his miserable life and what do i get in return?? the wrong number and these sad flowers _

_ at least, i’m almost certain it was the night of his life _

_ the details are bit,, fuzzy _

_ … _

_ i’m so sorry to unload on you, dear heart, i’m afraid i’ve been had _

**It’s not a problem.**

…(preemptive regret)

**I could fix it, you’d like.**

…( _ shit _ )

**The bouquet, I mean.**

**The.**

**Flowers.**

Eskel groaned quietly at himself.  _ Why am I so bad at this? _ He wasn’t even looking at this  _ beautiful _ man in person, and yet he could feel a warm blush blooming once again on his chest. 

_ oh, dear heart, i can’t think of a more tempting offer rn _

_ you can learn the whole sad, sordid tale _

_ where shall we meet? _

Eskel felt the color rise again into his neck as gave him the name and address of his shop,  _ The Rockrose and the Thistle _ , and hurried to leave, throwing a quick wave to Regis and Tissaia as they whistled in misplaced appreciation for his rush out the door.

He got to his shop in a matter of minutes. He had never been so thankful he was only down the road a bit from his friend’s  _ café _ . He unlocked the door, taking a minute to stand inside the door and just  _ breathe _ . Practically it helped- he had a rather keen sense of smell and it always took a few seconds to adjust to the intense fragrance wafting around the small room. But also, the sight alone of all his beautiful flowers and plants helped to put him at ease. He could feel his shoulders loosen, tensed as they were with anxiety, as he moved over to the counter. His face was flushed from the chilly walk over.  _ Definitely not because of the gorgeous young man that would be there soon, nope, not me thinking about...that... _

He was immediately both distracted from and painfully aware of that particular train of thought as the bell above the door tinkled once again and in walked the most incredible person he’d ever been graced enough to perceive. He was tall, very tall, and his eyes were cornflower blue. He was slim, very slim, though Eskel could clearly see he was muscular as his pants, at least, left little to the imagination. His snowy, white coat overlaid a soft-looking, billowy shirt that showed off  _ just enough _ of his chest. He never wanted to look away. 

Never wanted the man to stop grinning at him like that. Like he was...  _ someone worthy of it. _

Eskel snapped his jaw shut and turned his head down and away to hide his scars as best he could. He felt the blush coming back quickly, working its way up from his chest and across his throat once again.

“You must be the owner and savior of my poor roses,” he followed the young man’s gaze up as he forced himself into Eskel’s line of view. He was smiling, no trace of fear or pity on his face. Eskel felt himself relax slightly.

“Name’s Eskel,” he held out a hand. He took it quickly and Eskel felt - something - shoot down his arm and then from head to foot at the contact before taking residence in his heart.  _ Surely, he must have felt that. _

“Jaskier, lovely to meet you, dear heart,” he went on grinning with aplomb. Eskel couldn’t tell if he felt anything from their touch, but he still hadn’t released his hand. “I must say you put my imagination to shame. I..wasn’t sure what to expect, but," he did a very obvious once-over of Eskel's form, "I can’t say I’m disappointed,” he winked and immediately Eskel felt his face flush dark red as well. He once again wanted to disappear into the floor.

“Do you…have the..flowers with you?”

Jaskier’s face lit up with an even brighter smile as he placed his bouquet on the counter, “Right here, dear heart.”

_ If he keeps calling me that, I’m either going to die on the spot or jump his- _ Eskel froze as he took in the bouquet. Really took it in. Really saw the wolf medallion tied at the center with the shop’s name etched on the other side.

Eskel sighed and scratched absently at his face. “Geralt, you dumb fuck, what did you do?”

Jaskier laughed delightedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Like I said, I've made some changes. I genuinely hope you enjoyed them. Believe me, the story itself is the same. There were things I had left out when I originally published that I wanted to put back in and some things that I wanted to add after having stewed on this modern AU for so long.
> 
> I'm coming into the endgame of writing this fic, after having started it in the middle of a very stressful time in my life. It wasn't what I wanted it to be, but now that some of that outward stress is alleviated for now, I feel like I can finally give this fic the love and devotion it deserves. I understand if you don't jive with the changes- absolutely no hard feelings if you don't want to read anymore! Believe me, the decision to basically republish this fic was not made lightly!
> 
> I'll have a revised Chapter 2 up tomorrow, if not tonight, lovies <3
> 
> ALL THAT SAID- I love each and every one of you that has stopped by, before and after these revisions, and I really hope you enjoy reading this!


	2. an interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Geralt do?
> 
> ***
> 
> “I’m not the only one who wants you to go out again. It’s Ciri.”
> 
> 'Shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an edited Chapter 2! 
> 
> Not as much of a change to this one, just some more background knowledge that I originally edited out. Enjoy!

“Whaaat…? You don’t want to go out with me tonight? After all I’ve done for you, selflessly, shamelessly, as only a brother could, not a single drink. Oh, sweet Melitele, spare my heart.” Geralt clutched his chest and slumped onto the counter.

Eskel rolled his eyes. Raising Ciri was really turning him into an overdramatic sap. _If you squint and tilt your head just right, it’s mildly better than how he used to be._ He would never miss the days Geralt would get by grunting through conversations. 

He shook himself back to the present and found himself shrugging noncommittally. He only felt a little bad about backing out on Geralt. Since gaining custody of Ciri after the death of her grandparents, it was the first time in a while since his little brother had a night to himself. But-

“It’s been a rough day, Geralt. Several cancelations on finished arrangements. Only one new order.” There was even a person who came in, took one look at him, and turned right around. Didn’t even try to make excuses, just left quickly as they could. He didn’t share the last with his brother, knowing it would only lead to anger at someone who probably didn’t deserve it. Anger that would fade to guilt and pity, both of which Eskel had had his fill of since he returned home.

In the end, he just didn’t feel like going out.

Geralt raised an eyebrow, as if he could read Eskel’s mind and see the whole truth written plainly as the stars in the night sky. He nodded slightly to not-acknowledge it and Eskel could _see_ the moment he turned into the scheming little shit he always knew he was, “I’ll make you a deal, brother. You don’t have to come out with me tonight, if,” he held up a hand to stop the protest halfway out of Eskel’s mouth, “IF you let me set you up with someone.”

Eskel groaned. He knew this was coming. Ever since he’d successfully set up Regis and Tissaia, his brother had the annoying habit of meddling around in other people’s love lives. He’d even tried once to set Eskel up with one of his friends, but they were almost _too_ similar in interests and temperament- a revelation that made them quickly decide on just being friends. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, ready to be done with this conversation and the day in general. “Are you sure you should be doing this?” He moved his hand and gave Geralt a pointed stare as if to remind him that it hadn’t worked out the last time he’d tried to set him up.

Geralt huffed, “Really, Esk, I would think you’d have more confidence in me because of that. I know what’s _real_ . Besides You _know_ I’m an excellent judge of character- if anything I’m _too good_ to have found someone who was your exact match.” Eskel facepalmed. “But beside all that,” he said, waving his hand about, “I’m not the only one who wants you to go out again. It’s Ciri.”

 _Shit_. 

Geralt saw that thought flick across his brother’s face and smiled broadly, putting on his best Proud Dad Voice, “She just wants her _favorite_ uncle to be happy. She told me under no uncertain terms was I allowed to let you be alone forever.”

Eskel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to center himself, “…fine.” He already regretted this.

“Yes! I knew that would work,” Geralt started backing out of the shop, watching Eskel stalk to him, glare set firmly on his face. “Lambert owes me,” Geralt snagged a bundle of flowers before dashing out as Eskel gave chase.

***

Geralt had every intention of sleeping with the very obvious, _very beautiful_ young man visually undressing him all night. He was at a bar a little closer to the city’s campus- not his usual scene, but he’d needed a change of pace. He’d been approached after a particularly rowdy karaoke song by the same patron and was hit on with some line about bread in his pants. The first sign, really, that his night wasn’t going to how he’d intended. It turned out that Jaskier, he learned, had indeed drunk quite a bit more than he’d originally thought so he just sighed and slipped into Dad Mode, making sure Jaskier made it safely back to his apartment _(very nice for a student)_ and listened to him talk himself to sleep. Geralt took the opportunity to snoop around his apartment, unable to resist the urge to know more about the man he’d just put to bed.

There were a few boxes still unpacked in the corner of the living area next to an extensive bookshelf that was absolutely filled, corner to corner. There were books on everything- it seemed this…musician if the assortment of instruments carefully propped and displayed was anything to go by was at the very least interested in a large variety of topics. Whether or not he was well-versed in any of them was yet to be revealed. _By Eskel_.

Geralt smiled. _A little more digging just to be sure._ He wandered back into the bedroom and over to the man’s desk where journals and piles of paper were strewn about. Settled precariously atop a pile of grading _(professor, then, not a student)_ , was a notebook opened to a hastily scrawled poem, _The Rockrose and the Thistle_ :

“… _I wake and hear you calling_

_And up those cliffs I climb_

_And I find you with a thimble weeping_

_May I, I ask, may I?_

_And you gently gift it to me_

_'Cause you've no clue how to sew_

_And I know the kindest thing_

_I pray to god it's the kindest thing_

_I know the kindest thing_

_Is to never leave you alone_ ”

“Hmm…” He smiled as he finished reading the poem softly to himself.

“Do you like it? I passed a shop on my way into town with the most beautiful name and I was immediately inspired,” a soft, sleep-addled voice came from the bed. Geralt turned and smiled softly at the sight of rumpled hair and bleary blue eyes looking at him.

“It’s beautiful, though I’m not much for poetry. My brother loves it all though. Something tells me you’d get along.”

Jaskier huffed and sighed into his pillow, turning on his side to better face Geralt, “He’d probably have the decency to sleep with me instead of rooting about in my things.”

Geralt could tell he was teasing even as his eyes slipped closed once again. He walked over Jaskier’s side and ran his fingers lightly through his hair, “You’ll get along fine.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. There’s some water and aspirin by the bed for you. Take it easy in the morning,” he quietly said to the young man as he fell asleep once again under the soothing motion of his hand as he kept gently running his fingers through his hair. _Just like Ciri._ His first night off in years and in the face of a beautiful man, and he was missing his daughter.

  
***  
  


_Best night I’ve had in a long time, x_

Geralt finished writing out the note along with Eskel’s number and set it in front of the roses he’d grabbed earlier. He didn’t know what had possessed him to grab them on his way out of the shop. He definitely had left in a timely manner of his own volition and not because his brother looked ready to snap his neck. And maybe he was just being cheeky, _definitely being cheeky_ , but having the flowers there now was just… _perfect_. His instincts told him the flowers were gonna be his brother’s breaking point. As soon as he figured out they were the ones Geralt took…

_Ciri is gonna love this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could NOT get this scene: 
> 
> "I don't interfere in the affairs of men."  
> "Right, except that you do, ALL THE TIME." 
> 
> out of my head. SO I decided Geralt, in this universe, has a bad habit of being nosy and playing matchmaker despite his own love life being in shambles.
> 
> Also, Dadralt time is all the time in this house :)
> 
> 'The Rockrose and the Thistle' belongs to The Amazing Devil <33


	3. perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like daughter
> 
> ***
> 
> “If you’ve got homework, cub, you’d best get it done or the White Wolf is gonna get you.” 
> 
> Ciri’s eyes widened but she wouldn’t go down without a fight, “He isn’t even real, Uncle, you just made him up!”
> 
> “Oh sure he is! He eats naughty children who don’t listen to their parents and do their homework,” Eskel tsked at her, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Recently fueled up on some love from you all, I hope you enjoy!

Eskel huffed at the peal of laughter coming from Jaskier, continuing to scratch his scars. “I’m sorry he dragged you into this, he-” Eskel cut himself off as the gorgeous young man across the counter took his other hand away from his face.

“I don’t mind in the least, dear heart,” he pressed a kiss to his knuckles, holding both of his hands in his for the moment. His eyes searched Eskel’s face, filled with wonder, restless as if he was trying to commit it to memory. Time stood still.

“I’d really like to-”

The bell above the door tinkled as it opened, breaking the spell over them both. Eskel jerked his gaze away and nearly leapt over the counter as Geralt walked in the door. “Watch out, Ciri,” he said as he tackled his brother to the floor, careful to avoid crushing her as she stepped in beside him.

“You’re such a shit!” He rolled, pinning Geralt beneath him.

“You love it,” Geralt winked and kissed Eskel’s cheek, red from exertion and scratching. He rolled them over again, catching Eskel off guard just long enough. Eskel growled low in his throat.

“Hello again, Jaskier.” He smiled up at the man ogling the scene before him from the counter.

***

“Hi.” He did  _ not  _ just squeak.  _ Watching two grown.. muscular.. incredibly attractive men roll around on the dirty floor of a flower shop should not be that tantalizing. Really. Really hot. _

A little girl carefully picked her way over two sets of legs, rolling her eyes as she went, and walked up to him. “Hi, I’m Ciri,” she stuck out her hand. Jaskier knelt down so he was eye-level with her and took her hand, surprised by the firmness of the handshake he received. Before he could respond- “What’s your name? What’s your favorite color? Are you going to make my uncle happy?” -Ciri let out a stream of rapid-fire questions while shaking his arm, finger to shoulder.

“My name is Jaskier, I quite like yellow, and as for the last,” he looked up and made eye contact with Eskel as he gained the upper hand once again, “I would certainly like to try, Princess.” He looked back at her and smiled at the little scream she let out. She stopped shaking his arm long enough to hug him tightly around the neck.

Neither of them saw the  _ look _ exchanged between Geralt and Eskel at their interaction. Jaskier was trying desperately to breathe around his child-sized noose, unsure what to do. He didn’t often receive hugs from children, with the exception of his young niece and nephew, let alone ones he had just met.  _ Do I hug her back? Is that too much, I mean- _

There was a loud crash as a pot went flying off a shelf, the two men paying it no mind as they continued to wrestle, “Do they do this a lot?” Jaskier wheezed out, grateful when Ciri released him long enough to look back at her dad and uncle. Jaskier rubbed his neck and tilted his head to the side as he watched them pull each other into various holds, clearly using some kind of training as they continued to move through different positions in what looked like a complicated dance.

“Only when they’re not  _ really _ mad. Like when Daddy gave Auntie Triss a bunch of flowers and told her they were from Uncle Esky  _ on accident _ .”

“That’s right sweetie! That was completely an accident and not my fault at all!”

“Like hell it was!” 

Jaskier laughed again, the sound throwing Eskel off-balance  _ just _ long enough for Geralt to throw him to the ground, landing on top of him again.

“Are you dooone?? I’m so bored I’m gonna dieeee,” Ciri said as she threw herself against Jaskier, hand on her forehead, falling into his open arms.

Jaskier caught her, giggling uncontrollably now at her antics.  _ This family is perfect. _

***

“What do you say, old man? Truce?” Geralt raised an eyebrow at him.  _ Not even winded, the bastard _ . 

The sound of laughter continued behind them. Eskel looked up from his position on the ground and saw Ciri dramatically splayed in Jaskier’s arms, the man’s shoulders shaking with laughter. He caught Jaskier’s eyes, warmth filling his heart at the sight.

“Truce,” he whispered, not wanting to break the spell cast between them once again. He felt Geralt move off him and took the hand he knew would be there to help him up.

“Alright, little one, time for homework! Yay!” and he lifted Ciri out of Jaskier embrace, swinging her around.

Ciri shrieked in delight before letting out a loud wail of despair, “Noooo! No homework, only Esky.” She made grabby hands at Eskel who sighed before putting on his Boring Uncle hat. Lambert, unsurprisingly, got the job of Fun Uncle when Ciri came into their lives, and  _ someone _ had to stop both him and Geralt from completely spoiling her, even though that’s the only thing he ever wanted to do.

“If you’ve got homework, cub, you’d best get it done or the White Wolf is gonna get you.” 

Ciri’s eyes widened but she wouldn’t go down without a fight, “He isn’t even  _ real _ , Uncle, you just made him up!”

“Oh sure he is! He eats naughty children who don’t listen to their parents and do their homework,” Eskel tsked at her, shaking his head.

“I don’t believe youuu!” 

Eskel glanced at Jaskier and winked at him subtly. Jaskier walked up to her, still in Geralt’s arms, and said softly, “It’s true. When I was about your age, my very best friend neglected his maths one day and didn’t show up for school the next. They say the White Wolf gobbled him up in one bite.” Geralt immediately made a show of pretending to eat his daughter and started tickling her until she was shrieking with laughter.

Jaskier stepped back beside Eskel and the two chuckled at the sight before them. Eskel felt Jaskier slip his arm around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. He felt color return to his cheeks, and glanced down at the younger man.

“Is this okay?” he whispered. Eskel just nodded slightly, any words he had left stolen from him for the moment.

***

Geralt and Ciri stopped messing around, looked at the couple across the room, and looked back at each other.

“Gross gross gross…” they both chanted as Geralt quickly gathered Ciri’s backpack and scurried off to the backroom to leave them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but did you like it? I hope you liked it. This went in a different direction than I thought it would but here we are. I can't tell at this point who is influencing whom between Geralt and Ciri. What do you think? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading this and stick with me if you're so inclined! I have at least one more chapter planned for this, and I think it'll be coming soon. I love each and every one of you who's read with my whole heart. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @catybug007


	4. almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Eskel get...close following Geralt and Ciri's exit.
> 
> ***
> 
> Eskel moved into Jaskier’s space, parting his legs so he could be closer. 
> 
> Jaskier let him in, just as lost in the moment and the man before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did a throwaway scene become its own chapter? *cries in overcomplicating things*
> 
> Enjoy!

Eskel turned into himself- crossing his arms and putting his forehead in his hand- embarrassed by his family’s antics. He felt a light squeeze on his waist, Jaskier’s arm moving across his back and around him before gentle hands took his away from his face. Jaskier cradled Eskel’s hand in both of his  _ like something precious _ and looked up at him with amusement in his eyes. Eskel felt the warmth in his heart grow as he laced their fingers together. He blushed.

“I  _ am _ sorry about them. I don’t know how in the world we’re related.” The last he said rather pointedly at the door Geralt and Ciri had just gone through.

“You love it!” came their dual response, perfectly in-sync as always.

Jaskier chuckled absently as he looked almost in disbelief at their intertwined fingers. He brought Eskel’s knuckles to his lips once again, pressing a firm,  _ fervent  _ kiss into the scars there. Eskel felt his breath catch as more heat diffused across his body.  _ Why did that feel like a prayer?  _

“It’s quite alright, dear heart. My friends back home are much the same. Dramatic.. but lovely,” Jaskier took a step back, giving them both space to breathe.

“YES!” and the sound of a high five.

Eskel huffed and rolled his eyes at his brother. They landed on the roses still resting on the counter. He quirked an eyebrow at Jaskier and headed over, pulling him along by their grip on each other. He spared the flowers one more glance before  _ (fuck it) _ lifting the man onto the counter beside his bouquet.

Jaskier looked dazed when Eskel glanced back up at him, “Alright, buttercup?” His free hand found the back of Jaskier’s neck to anchor him. His thumb brushed against his jaw lightly.

Jaskier took a second to come back to himself, “If you’re going to swing me around like at least buy me dinner first, dear heart. Otherwise, I’m quite content to take you right here, this very moment.”

“THINK OF THE CHILDREN!”

Eskel flushed again, darker even than he had earlier.  _ He likes to be manhandled _ . 

Jaskier smirked and matched Eskel’s position, hand on the back of his neck, thumb gently caressing his cheek, “You know Polish, then, dear heart?” soft words for the space between.

Eskel cleared his throat, “Some. Picked it up on tour..in my…free time,” words were getting harder the more Jaskier touched him. He was tracing the outline of Eskel’s scars, dancing across puckered, angry skin. In reverence…  _ adoration _ .

His eyes closed of their own accord, hand tightening on the back of Jaskier’s neck to ground himself this time.

“S-sorry for picking you up like that..there’s nowhere to really sit, and I...I want you to be..” Eskel’s voice caught as Jaskier’s nails grazed across his cheek, brushing it lightly with the back of his hand, sensitive skin tingling with his unfamiliar touch, “..comfortable while I fix up your..flowers…”

Eskel moved into Jaskier’s space, parting his legs so he could be closer. Jaskier let him in, just as lost in the moment and the man before him. His fingertips moved to the knot of scars at the corner of Eskel’s mouth, before following the contours of his lips- an ocean of blue intently watching his own progress. His eyes flickered up briefly and met golden brown warmth before focusing again on his thumb pressing into a full lower lip.

“Sounds lovely, my dear,” he whispered as he cupped Eskel’s face and-

“PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MELITELE, KEEP IT PG OUT THERE. BETTER YET, G. KEEP IT G.”

Eskel jumped back- or he would have if Jaskier’s legs weren’t locked around him. Jaskier blushed this time, quickly uncrossing himself and releasing the  _ gorgeous, lovely _ man before him. Both their hearts hammered as they tried to collect themselves.

Before the silence could stretch too long, Jaskier spoke. “Perhaps,” he paused, truly flustered for the first time since walking through the door, “I should see my gorgeous, lovely flowers later. Say… on our date, Friday night?”

Eskel smiled.

_ Two days. He could wait two days… right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babes, I think this is the penultimate chapter! Also a chapter I didn't mean to make into its own chapter and yet-
> 
> I love this fic so much, which is part of the reason it takes so long for me to get it out to you all. I just want to do right by them and by you guys and I just love these boys so much :') 
> 
> Come yell with me in the comments!


End file.
